The present invention relates to the creation of vegetable oil based alternative fuels for use with internal combustion engines, particularly diesel engines. The present invention includes the use of halogenated hydro-carbon(s) and solvent(s) to render vegetable oils into an effective alternative fuel. The present invention also includes the combination of halogenated hydro-carbons and solvents with a combustion catalyst as a fuel treatment for all fuels.
Prior art for the present invention may include certain uses of halogenated hydrocarbons in fuel supplements, additives and treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,266, issued to Barclay et al for an Additive for Improving Performance of Liquid Hydrocarbon Fuels, discloses a fuel comprised of a mixture of low molecular weight alcohol, an aliphatic ester, an aromatic hydrocarbon, a halogenated alkene, a hydroxy unsaturated vegetable oil and an aliphatic hydrocarbon. The additive is intended to improve fuel efficiency and be clearer burning, i.e., reduce engine deposits. This invention is limited to a fuel additive and does not render alternative fuel material suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. This product is also disadvantageous, amongst other reasons, in that a large number of ingredients are required. Obtaining, measuring and mixing these ingredients is involved and reasonably expensive. In addition, supplemental ingredients or process steps, e.g., shaking before use, are often required to assure that the various ingredients do not separate or settle out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,825, issued to Sloan for an Extreme Pressure Additive for Use in Metal Lubrication, discloses the mixing of a substantial portion of chlorinated paraffins (a halogenated hydrocarbon) with a smaller portion of an alkaline earth metal sulfonate, such as calcium or barium sulfonate, and preferably a base mineral oil and solvent. This additive is disadvantageously limited to use in motor oil to enhance lubrication and is not applicable to fuel or to rendering an alternative fuel suitable for use in an internal combustion engine. This additive is also disadvantageous in that the solvents are aromatic solvents (benzene, toluene and xylene) which are known toxins and carcinogens.
Prior efforts by the inventor herein include development of an oil additive containing a halogentated hydrocarbon, epoxidized soybean oil and a corrosion inhibitor. This oil additive increases the lubricity of engine oil resulting in increased engine life or longer intervals between oil changes. Prior efforts also include development of a diesel fuel additive containing refined canola oil and d-limonene, a commercially known and available essential oil solvent from citrus. This additive is intended to increase lubrication and reduce deposits in the fuel supply pathway. The oil provides lubrication while the solvent reduces coagulation of certain molecules in the oil. Neither of these additives render an alternative fuel suitable for combustion in an internal combustion engine.
With respect to alternative fuels, a number of factors, including the increased price of petroleum oil, uncertainties in its supply, depressed agricultural markets and a desire for renewable fuel sources, are driving the development of and demand for alternative fuels. Corn, soybean and other vegetable oils have at times been considered as fuels, but for various reasons their development in this capacity has been slow and limited. Some entities are currently attempting to use methyl ester to remove sugar molecules from these vegetable oils to achieve a less engine fouling fuel. The extra process steps are disadvantageously involved and costly.
The present invention also includes a universal engine fuel treatment. While several fuel treatments are known, these prior art fuel treatments are generally highly toxic and flammable. A need exists for an efficacious fuel treatment, for any hydro-carbon containing liquid fuel, that is less toxic and/or flammable.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a composition for rendering vegetable oil useful and suitable as a fuel, particularly in combination with diesel fuel. In one embodiment, this composition includes a halogenated hydrocarbon (HHC) combined with a solvent such as a terpenoid containing solvent. In one preferred embodiment, the combination ratio of these components is in the range of approximately 2:1 to 20:1 (HHC:solvent) and more preferably between 4:1 to 10:1, and further more preferably about 6:1 (by weight or volume). The ratio may vary widely with the caveat that too much solvent may destroy seals, gaskets and other engine components.
The HHC may be any halogenated oil. In a preferred embodiment it is chlorinated oil. In a more preferred embodiment it is chlorinated olefin. The solvent may be, but is not limited to, any solvent from the large array of terpenoid containing substances or similar substances. These solvents are generally renewable, non-toxic and environmentally benign. In a preferred embodiment, the solvent is from the group including citrus distillates and like substances. These substances are food grade and tend to generate pleasant fragrances. Note that the solvent may be petroleum derived, despite the mentioned disadvantages.
The present invention also includes combining an HHC and solvent with ferrocene (dicyclopentadienyl iron) or a like material (metal-organic compound) to achieve a fuel treatment applicable to all liquid hydrocarbon fuels.
The present invention includes several xe2x80x9cproduct typesxe2x80x9d and these product types include a fuel rendering composition, an alternative supplemental fuel, and a fuel that includes the fuel rendering composition and/or the alternative supplemental fuel. The present invention includes several embodiments of each of these products types.
Fuel Rendering Composition
The fuel rendering composition (FRC) includes a halogenated hydrocarbon (HHC) and a solvent. The HHC provides several functions including, but not limited to, preventing injector nozzles from clogging and maintaining an even spray pattern. The solvent provides several functions including, but not limited to, preventing or reducing carbon buildup in fuel delivery systems.
In one embodiment, the fuel rendering composition includes chlorinated olefin as the HHC, d-limonene as the solvent and epoxidized soybean oil (ESO). The ESO includes a double bond to oxygen that can break to form a bond with a free chlorine or other halogen atom, including radicals. The HHC and ESO are mixed to form a solution that is approximately 99% HHC and 1% ESO by weight, though other mixing percentages are within the present invention. The HHC with ESO is then combined in a ratio of approximately 6:1 with d-limonene. Note that while 6:1 (HHC:solvent) has demonstrable benefits, the present invention is not limited to this ratio. The ratio may vary from 4-10:1 to 2-20:1 or may extend beyond this latter range. One caveat is that as the amount of solvent increases, the opportunity for solvent induced damage of seals, gaskets and related engine sealing parts increases.
In another embodiment of a FRC in accordance with the present invention, the HHC is any suitable HHC including, but not limited to, such compounds as chlorinated or brominated oils. There is considerable variety in the hydrocarbon component, particularly given the large number of hydrocarbons known in the chemical arts. Representative examples include paraffin, vegetable oil and other oils. The halogen is more limited, as specified in Column VIIA of the Periodic Table.
While some of these compounds may be viewed as having toxic or other disadvantageous properties, (for example, flourinated HC may react with aluminum parts) they could be suitable as an HHC for purposes of the present invention if techniques are developed to mitigate their toxicity or other disadvantageous aspects.
In another embodiment of a FRC in accordance with the present invention, the solvent is preferably any suitable solvent that is naturally occurring, non-fossil fuel based and non-toxic. These solvents include terpenoid containing solvents. The solvent may be an essential oil solvent including, but not limited to, a solvent derived from a pine, citrus and/or herbaceous plant (e.g., mint, lavander, etc.). The solvent may be a citrus or other plant distillate. These substances are advantageous in that they are food-grade. The solvent may also include petroleum distillates such as xylene, benzene, toluene, gasoline, napth A, etc., though these compounds are less preferred due to their toxicity. It should be recognized that both the HHC and solvent components can vary without departing from the present invention.
The preferred ratios of HHC to solvent may vary as the HHC and/or solvent components vary. This variance is expected to be consistent with the known chemical properties of the selected ingredients and follow general procedures and principles known in the chemical arts.
Inclusion of ESO is preferred, and this substance functions with other HHCs. In addition, other compounds that serve the same or a related function to ESO may be utilized. These include other epoxidized vegetable oils and other preferably non-toxic substances that provide non-fully saturated bonds that are capable of bonding to a halogen.
Alternative Supplemental Fuel
The FRC is then mixed with vegetable oil to create a fuel substance that can be added to diesel fuel and used, preferably in combination with the diesel fuel, to effectively and efficiently run a diesel engine. Using an embodiment of the FRC discussed above that includes approximately 6:1 HHC:solvent, the FRC is added at approximately 1:320 by volume to vegetable oil to produce an alternative supplemental fuel (ASF). The vegetable oil may be crude or refined corn, soybean, sunflower, rapeseed (canola), safflower, peanut, palm, cottonseed or other vegetable or nut oil. In one embodiment, the vegetable oil is soybean oil.
Mixing at the approximately 1:320 ratio (and mixing again with diesel fuel, discussed below) creates a fuel that allows vegetable oils, crude or refined, to be run in a diesel engine without modification of the engine. It also prevents carbon buildup in the injector nozzles.
It should be recognized that while a preferred ratio is between 1:100-1000 (FRC:vegetable oil) and more preferably between 1:200-500, the present invention is not limited to these ratios and generally includes a mixing of any amount of a fuel rendering composition with a vegetable oil to be used as a fuel. It should also be recognized that the ratio of approximately 1:320 is reflective, at least in part, of a desire to provide approximately 1000 ppm of HHC in the ASF for a 30/70 blend of ASF with diesel. The 1000 ppm value preferably varies by approximately +/xe2x88x92500 ppm.
Diesel and Vegetable Oil Fuel
The ASF is preferably mixed with diesel fuel to create a fuel that is effective and efficient for a diesel engine. The mixed fuel is preferably between about 10-60% ASF and more preferably between about 20-50% ASF. Within this 20-50% range, optimum mix percentage may be fuel temperature dependent. When fuel temperature descends below 40 degrees F., the percentage of ASF preferably descends as well. About 40% ASF appears to perform well for fuel temperatures of about 40 degrees F. and above. Reducing to 30 to 20% ASF, etc., may be desirable for fuel temperatures of about 30 and 20 degrees F., respectively, etc., with further reduction to approximately 10% ASF for temperatures down to around minus 6 degrees F.
Note that a blend of approximately 10 to 20% ASF, etc., may be used for temperatures below 0 degrees F., depending on the use of other additives such as kerosene or gasoline to depress cloud point. It should be further noted that the use of unrefined vegetable oil helps reduce temperature limitations.
As ASF percentages increase above 50 and 60%, loss in performance may be observed because vegetable oil has different chemical and physical characteristics than petroleum diesel fuel.
It should be recognized that ASF also functions with diesel-ethanol fuel blends and the like.